The present disclosure pertains to building management, energy management and facility management systems and particularly to data models representing building and operational configurations of the systems. More particularly, the disclosure pertains to standard data models for representing these configurations and their transformation from non-standard form into a standard form defined by domain ontologies. The transformation is of ad hoc and disparate technical reference information into an ontologically correct and validated complex hierarchy with an associated set of integrated digital information.